


The First Time

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: FirstTimesFTW, GastonCanBeNiceOccasionally, ImAddictedItsACrisis, LeFouIsAdorable, M/M, OffToWar, PreWarFluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: A series of firsts between Le Duo, ending with one last time





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me. I try to make sense, but my brain doesn't always agree with me. This is a series of first experiences between our boys. I hope you enjoy!

The first time Gaston kissed LeFou, it had been... unexpected. They had been preparing to head to war, packing their rucksacks. LeFou had been unusually quiet, not singing or even talking.  
It had bothered Gaston, greatly.   
He was used to the happy chatter from his oldest friend. He might not always have been listening, but he found comfort in the simple sound of LeFou's voice. The silence was deafening.  
He glanced over at LeFou, who was looking paler than normal, his gills a little green. He dropped his shirt three times in succession and let out a soft growl of frustration, finally turning and sitting on the edge of the bed. He fiddled with the shirt, looking down at his feet.  
“LeFou, you seem troubled,” said Gaston, coming to stand in front of him.  
The smaller man didn't answer at first, just continued to look at his feet. After a moment, he let out a breath.  
“I'm scared, Gaston. What happens if we're separated? What if we die? I can't bear the thought of not being at your side…’ He whispered the last part, looking up at him finally.  
Gaston frowned. “LeFou, you're fretting over nothing. I won't leave your side and no one can change that. The commander is an old family friend, he and I get along. And I won't die. Just look at these muscles.” Gaston flexed for emphasis and LeFou couldn't help but chuckle.   
“We're not all made of solid muscle, mon ami. I am rather gras. I am an easy target. I'm likely going to be a pincushion before all is done. You are much stronger, Gaston.”  
“There's an easy solution to that, LeFou!” Gaston settled his hands on his friend's shoulders. “I will simply protect you! If you don't stray from my side, you won't be injured. That should ease your mind some, oui?”  
LeFou shook his head, quietly amused by his friend's exuberance and the fierce protectiveness in his eyes. “I will only slow you down, hinder you. You are made for greatness, I would only be in the way if I rely on you constantly.”  
The broader man huffed. “I am great already, with you at my side. I probably wouldn't be where I am today without you. Do you really think so little of yourself?”  
LeFou didn't reply and that was answer enough for Gaston. He frowned and moved his hands up LeFou's shoulders, neck, to his face. The smaller man looked up at him, a questioning look in his eyes.  
“Gaston…?”  
“You are wonderful, LeFou. You are perfect. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. You're my best, dearest friend… I would be nothing without you.”  
Before LeFou could even think to argue, Gaston had leaned down and pressed his lips to the smaller man's, holding his face firmly. Gaston heard LeFou's sharp intake of breath and his hands flew to the larger man's forearms, holding tight to him.  
Gaston used his teeth and tongue to try to coax LeFou's lips to part, asking silent permission. After a moment, LeFou let out a sweet sigh and he was like a flower, opening beneath him.  
The more muscular man slipped his tongue against LeFou's, carefully probing the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. He tasted sweet, like the lavender toffees he loved so much and it was perfectly intoxicating.   
It was amazing how wanton LeFou became once he realized that Gaston wasn't pulling away, that he wasn't disgusted by this. His hands moved from the taller man's arms to his chest, trying to open the buttons of his tunic. Once they'd accomplished this task, his fingers played through the thick, though soft nest of chest hair that (secretly) drove him wild.   
Eventually, Gaston had to break for air, though he didn't stray very far from him, their lips only a breath apart. He cupped LeFou's face, stroking his cheek while the smaller male stared up at him with wide eyes.  
“Gaston… I don't understand…”  
He laughed. “I don't either but is that so wrong? Maybe we don't need to understand why. We were made for one another. You're my other half. Together, we are le duo.”  
LeFou wrapped his arms around Gaston's waist, laying his cheek over his heart. He held tight to him.   
“You have always protected me. I'm sorry I doubted you, I know better than that. War is just terrifying. Mais je vous fais confiance. Toujours,” LeFou said softly, looking up at him.  
“I will always protect you, mon ami. I won't ever desert you.” Gaston played with his ponytail idly. “I promise.”  
For the first time in a very long time, LeFou felt happiness radiate throughout his whole being. He felt worthy of Gaston because Gaston said he was. For him, this was the only encouragement and validation he needed.  
“I'm still scared, but I know we'll be okay. As long as we’re together.”  
Gaston chuckled and gently pushed LeFou back on the bed until he was resting with the smaller man against his chest. He stroked his back gently, lovingly. “Not even God Himself could tear me from you. That is a fact.”  
The candles wore down into the night as they drifted off together. Morning would come far too soon and they would be rushing out the door to meet with their new regiment. Until then, however, they could find bliss in the circle of each other’s arms. Best friends to the end. Le Duo wherever they may go.

CHAPTER 1 END 

Mon ami- My Friend  
Gras- Fat  
Mais je vous fais confiance. Toujours- But I trust you. Always.


End file.
